<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>圣诞礼物 by Monzent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599043">圣诞礼物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzent/pseuds/Monzent'>Monzent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzent/pseuds/Monzent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>菅田将暉/米津玄師</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>圣诞礼物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最近这一个月，菅田将晖真是特别的忙。先是卡里古拉的舞台剧，又是电影的拍摄，今天还刚刚弄完这周的ANN。<br/>
身心俱疲的回到家，家里的桌上还放着早上吃了一半的便当。<br/>
嗯，在家吃早饭对自己来说就不错了，平常都是在保姆车上吃完的。<br/>
好累啊，根本就不想动。<br/>
他脱掉大衣，随手把家里的暖气温度调高，脱掉袜子把自己摔到沙发上面。<br/>
最近自己在沙发上睡觉的次数直线上升，最后菅田将晖也放弃了跟自己搏斗，直接把枕头毯子啥的在这放了一套，以便好好放纵一下累的不行的自己。<br/>
这回只要能躺下就是好的，菅田将晖把自己放松下来，感觉浑身都透着酸疼。<br/>
“好饿……”他嘟囔着。<br/>
菅田将晖手里捏着手机，想了半天也没想好吃什么，楼下不远倒是有家麦当劳，可是订外卖又有点过分，但下楼对自己真的好艰难啊……<br/>
想着想着就有点委屈，自己一天这么累，回家连晚饭都吃不上，这叫什么事啊。<br/>
去他的新生代演艺小天王，去他的工作，老子现在就想吃东西！<br/>
正想着，菅田将晖的门铃突然响了起来。<br/>
“谁？！”<br/>
菅田将晖一翻白眼，任由它响。<br/>
如果是什么推销啥的，我才不会给开。<br/>
不过这位平常聪明过头的小天王这回脑子转不过来，哪有这会儿来推销的。<br/>
门铃声停了，菅田将晖还没消停一会，第二次就又响了起来。<br/>
他骂骂咧咧地用摊子蒙上头，等着这次门铃过去。<br/>
俗话说的好，事不过三。在门铃声第三次响起的时候，菅田将晖好像要复仇一样浑身冒黑烟地站起来。<br/>
他一把把门扯开，一句估计半栋楼都能听见的的“貴様”出口完了才发现外面站的是谁。<br/>
正是那位大名鼎鼎的大柠檬哥哥，刚刚还在电台上被自己亲昵的称作是“づんし”的米津玄师。<br/>
“米津君，你怎么来了？”<br/>
菅田将晖收回自己的怒气，小心翼翼地请他进来。<br/>
“我给你送饭来了，”米津玄师把手里拎着的袋子放到菅田将晖的餐桌上，把里面的东西一样一样地拿出来放到桌上，在看到那被吃了一半的便当之后皱了皱眉，“你又没好好吃早饭。”<br/>
“我买了猪排饭，快点吃吧，还热着呢。”<br/>
热乎乎的有点烫手的饭盒被塞进手里，米津玄师拉开椅子坐到他的对面，拿手撑着下巴看菅田将晖往嘴里扒饭。<br/>
“今天有听你的广播，怎么，在我面前就不能叫我‘づんし’吗？”<br/>
米津玄师看着菅田将晖向自己委屈巴巴地投来的眼神，不自觉就笑了，笑得很宠溺。<br/>
手边的味噌汤被米津玄师贴心地打开盖子晾着，免得喝的时候烫嘴。<br/>
米津玄师手里也捧了一碗，被他仔细地吹着，时不时拿起来喝一口。<br/>
菅田将晖用筷子尖戳了戳他的碗边。<br/>
“怎么想起来今天来找我。”<br/>
“上周就没来看看你，我在家听到你的广播我就想‘你今天晚上肯定又没来得及吃饭’，就过来看看你。”<br/>
菅田将晖笑笑，又埋头扒了两口饭，饭没咽进去，眼泪倒是掉了下来。<br/>
什么嘛，说句想我了会死吗？<br/>
米津玄师发现他在哭了，把碗放到桌子上，伸手扯了纸巾给他。<br/>
“我就是想你了嘛，你别哭了，我还带了switch过来，吃完了打会儿游戏吧。”<br/>
他站起来，走到菅田将晖旁边弯下腰来亲吻他的头顶，又到他家的阳台上拉上窗帘。<br/>
“可惜今天没有下雪呢。”<br/>
米津玄师的声音很平静，看着自己的眼神亮晶晶的。<br/>
“为什么啊？”<br/>
菅田将晖有点疑惑，本来东京这时候也不会下雪啊。<br/>
“圣诞快乐，まさき，”他拢拢自己的头发，脸上有点红，不好意思地笑了，“对不起啊，没给你带礼物过来。”<br/>
这时候真的哭出来是不是太丢脸了？但菅田将晖已经顾不上这些了。<br/>
米津玄师愿意在这个时候来找自己，愿意陪着自己过这个西洋的节日，已经是最好的礼物了。<br/>
“圣诞快乐，づんし。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>